Heartwork
Russia |side2 = China |goal1 = Investigate Chinese activities Destroy all Chinese Nanocentrifuges, Cyborg Vanguards and the Lancer prototype |goal2 = Prevent the discovery of classified information |commanders1 = Soviet General |commanders2 = Unknown Chinese commander |forces1 = * Krukov * Reznov * Russian infantry * Qilin Tanks * Armadillos * Buratinos * Tesla Cruisers * Repair Drones |forces2 = * Most Chinese arsenal * Heavy Troopers * Cyborg Vanguards |casual1 = Light |casual2 = Heavy |music = Vigilante (part of Soviet soundtrack) |design1 = Sandman |design2 = Sandman }} Operation: Heartwork is the sixth Soviet Act Two campaign mission. Briefing It appears that despite your best efforts to defend the Congress, things might not go as exactly as we hoped for. Not long after the treaty was signed in Singapore, we received word from Reznov and Krukov. One of their agents within the Chinese territories contacted them with word about a secret weapons facility in Xinjiang, where technology based off of China's research on Volkov and Chitzkoi was being produced, something that was not disclosed during the negotiations. Evidence suggests that this tech, which is most likely designed to counter Yuri's mind control abilities, has been in the works for a while, possibly ever since their scientist Yunru, managed to capture our cybernetic heroes during the battles in Primorsky Krai. In fact, it seems to be at such a level that they might already be mass producing new weapons and could have deployed them during the defense of Singapore. Had that be done, you wouldn't have suffered as many losses as you did. These facts point to one thing: in the eyes of the Chinese, we have nothing we can offer them. And who knows; if we ever defeat Yuri, they might break the treaty and decide to storm their army on us and declare themselves the new leaders of the Comintern. Worst case scenario, the second Dragonstorm happens and we lose our lands as soon as we recapture them. A small strike force will be sent into the region, use it to steal this research. When that's done, destroy all traces of the facility and its prototypes. Objective 1: Destroy the frontal Centrifuge. Objective 2: Infiltrate the Chinese Atomheart. Objective 3: Destroy the other Centrifuges. Events First assault Two unidentified vehicles and two Kamaz escorted under the escort of the Qilin Tanks through the outpost on the southeastern side, and the General then obtained one of the Nanocentrifuge's positions considered to be the body used to produce cyborgs. At this time, a task force led by Reznov and Krukov was safely deployed to the western slopes. Most of them were made up of Chinese equipment stolen by Russian agents. Not only that, but a Tesla Cruiser team was also crossing the mountains to approach this complex. After the deployment of the task force, the General decided to quickly destroy the frontal Nanocentrifuge. He first let Qilin Tanks pass the bridge and destroyed the Halftracks that guarded the bridge and pushed forward. The accidentally discovered Buratinos, perhaps confiscated by the Chinese, also played an important role: They stayed on the bridge, easily destroyed many nearby troops. After crossing the bridge, he allowed Armadillos to withstand the enemy's attack, and then destroyed the vehicles with Qilin Tanks and Tesla Troopers. The two colonels and Desolators annihilated the infantry. Soon, he was warned to pay attention to the Dragonflies in the vicinity, so he decided to call Spy Plane to keep exploring the area. As there were additional units deployed at the initial location while he was on the move, he also had Repair Drone, which could be used to repair the vehicle. His task force went to the area below the high ground where the Nanocentrifuge outpost was on. In the meantime, an enemy Conscript misunderstood the origin of this task force as the mainland army, and he thought the chief had their approval already. Buratinos destroyed the above defensive structures from afar, after which the General wiped out the various units above by repeating the same method he did before. When the high ground were safe, he let the task force immediately attack and destroyed the first Nanocentrifuge. Gathering intelligence The central command did not have information about other Nanocentrifuges, but they sent two Saboteurs to infiltrate the Atomheart on the edge of the Chinese base in this area for more information. After the two Saboteurs arrived from the valley, the General was told that there was no crazy Terror Drone in this area, but there were Attack Dogs. Unsurprisingly, the General had just made Saboteurs not far away and found the dogs in a village. At this time, the intel carefully reminded him to try to solve them with long-range weapons. The General understood this quickly, and let Buratinos and Reznov gather to the edge of the cliff and cleared the way. But the forces above the cliffs eventually stopped at the end of Walls, sandbags, rocks, and barricades, and could no longer help Saboteurs open up the road ahead. As a result, they decided to move to the high ground on which the Nanocentrifuge was located to expand the range of fire output, but the effect was still limited. The road ahead of Saboteurs got darker, but they still found the right path: Before they reached the entrance to the enemy base, they encountered a soldier in powersuit. But they still have no way to open the Gates into the base. At this point, they found an opportunity: The enemy War Miners kept working outside the base and returned to Ore Refinery through the Gates. When Saboteurs saw the situation, he seized the opportunity wittily and followed War Miners into the base. However, the most unpleasant thing came: There were two dogs at the exit on the other side of the base. Before Saboteurs approached the Atomheart, the dogs chased in and scared them to go quickly along the side of the road and fled into the Atomheart. Cleaning up Saboteurs' data collection in the Atomheart showed that there were three Nanocentrifuges in the complex left, but the weather had turned negative. Fortunately, the Tesla Cruiser team successfully reached this area. This task force headed towards the valley to the west, destroyed the Tesla Coil above the cliff and annihilated the armored troops blocking the mouth. Then they turned south to prepare to destroy the second Nanocentrifuge. At this moment, the heavy rain fell accompanied with the thunder, and the General was also told that his troops were like sitting ducks in the ravine. Sure enough, there were several people in a nearby huts: Some of them was the guy the two colonels had already met, who wear cone hats. After confirming that these cyborgs were of the type mentioned by the two colonels previously, the General decided to smash the roots, eliminate all this Cyborg Prototype in this area. Another Tesla Cruiser squad arrived here as the large units fought against the ambush forces of the enemy. The General also discovered the second Nanocentrifuge after eliminated these ambush forces. He immediately let Buratinos destroy it, and returned to the three-way intersection, ready to destroy the other two in the north. Then they proceeded in the third direction and made another battle with the troops there. They also destroyed Hammer Defenses, which was not easy to deal with. After they advanced to a factory, the location of the third Nanocentrifuge was revealed and the General received a small amount of infantry reinforcements. The northwestern outpost was more defensive and includes a number of Cyborg Vanguards. When this area was flattened, the General was told to keep an eye out for everything around it. The General found that the road to the last Nanocentrifuge was exaggerated in darkness, but he immediately found the Terror Drones ambushed in the dark and destroyed them one by one. When the last Nanocentrifuge appeared in front of his eyes, an unexpected thing occurred: Beside a Kanegawa Assembly, a cyborg who looks different from Cyborg Vanguards fled to a Kamaz and was about to escape from the north. The intel immediately noticed this strangeness and reminded the General. The General chose to destroy Kamaz first and then destroy the Nanocentrifuge. In the end, the cyborg's escape thwarted, and the last Nanocentrifuge was destroyed. The battle ended with Russians' victory eventually. Aftermath The successful Xinjiang operation will at least ensure that China will have no technological superiority over the Soviets, with the data recovered from the facility may hold a solution for the ongoing conflict against Yuri. Later, in a desperate need to acquire more advanced technologies from the Chinese to gain the upper hand, the Russians sets to acquire more of them under the guise of an Epsilon attack. Difficulty changes Easy * The minimum brightness is reached after 50 minutes passed. * A heal crate is stationed near the first Nanocentrifuge. * 4 Qilin Tanks on the way to the first Nanocentrifuge and 2 Attack Dogs on the Saboteur's way will be removed. * When the Saboteur approaches the east road near the first Nanocentrifuge, the sight will be revealed. * 4 additional heal crates is stationed on the map. * 3 additional Qilin Tanks will be sent to the player after a while. * An Attack Dog near the Atomheart will be removed. * 1 additional Repair Drone will be sent after Atomheart is infiltrated. Normal * The minimum brightness is reached after 50 minutes passed. * 4 additional heal crates is stationed on the map. * 3 additional Qilin Tanks will be sent to the player after a while. * An Attack Dog near the Atomheart will be removed. * 1 additional Repair Drone will be sent after Atomheart is infiltrated. * 1 more Conscript and Attack Dog will patrol near the Atomheart. * Chinese will sent 1 more wave of paratroopers when reaching the bottom left Nanocentrifuge. * An undetectable EMP Mine is stationed on the way to the top left Nanocentrifuge. Mental * The minimum brightness is reached after 50 minutes passed. When 60 minutes passed, the brightness will be darker. * No Spy Plane provided. * 1 more Conscript and Attack Dog will patrol near the Atomheart. * Chinese will sent 1 more wave of paratroopers when reaching the bottom left Nanocentrifuge. * An undetectable EMP Mine is stationed on the way to the top left Nanocentrifuge. * Several Dragonflies will appear in some places. Behind the scenes * During the development of the mission, the original key targets were Industrial Plants. These were later replaced with Nanocentrifuges when the Foehn Revolt was introduced to the mod. zh:心血结晶 Category:Campaign Category:Act Two Category:Soviet missions